One Fateful Night
by The Genius Mage
Summary: My first fan fiction, based on how Silver met Blaze. Reuploaded to fix grammar.


Well, there are many ways to meet your special someone. I know, usually it's in some romantic setting like a park or a nice little cliché meeting where you both bump into each other.

Unfortunately, with me, I was falling through the air from about 50 feet up, screaming like an idiot, y'know one of those long drawn out ones, and fell into a tree, since a 100 foot (might be an exaggeration, I wasn't exactly measuring the guy), lava monster named Iblis just knocked me through the air. After destroying my house, of course.

"AHHHHH!"

WHAM!

My leg was caught in a vine, my spines hurt, and I was hanging upside down. But hey, I was alive right? It really couldn't get any more embarrassing. Good thing no one was watching.

"You know," a calm voice said to me. "Of all the trees in the world, of all of the trees in this burnt out landscape, you land in the only one with vines and leaves."

Crud. A young purple cat was studying me with deep gold eyes, her hair drawn up into some kind of ponytail? I wasn't good with fashion. She has a sort of royal looking coat with purple and red, and fur around her high heeled shoes. She looked like the kind of girl that could walk through a volcano and come out looking like she was on a fashion show.

"Well, um...as you can see, I was trying to...um..." My thoughts were completely scrambled. I was irked at myself, I could of righted myself during my "flight" if I could have concentrated, but my telekinesis requires a lot of energy and concentration, and during my journey I had neither.

She walked calmly over to me in a lazy prowl, reminding me of some kind of hunting lion. She tugged on the vines tying my leg and I dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

Rubbing my head, I smiled sheepishly. "Hey, thanks for that. I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"Blaze." She replied calmly. Her eyes were unreadable, but I think I caught a faint trace of amusement in her eyes. And something else.

Suddenly, I leaped to my feet just as one of Iblis's creatures, a good sized lava monster with dark hardened patches and gleaming droplets of fire, hurled a boulder at Blaze from the edge of the lava fields were Iblis resides. The rock slammed into the unsuspecting feline, and I cursed myself inwardly. I should have noticed!

She looked dazed, and the fire monster roared and leaped for her. I acted quickly. Summoning my energy I caught the boulder he had used to hit Blaze and slammed him with it. He collapsed in a shower of ashes, and I grabbed him and threw him through the air.

The drop in my energy was staggering, but I couldn't feel worse than Blaze. I helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, then shot a bolt of fire straight at me. I dodged, but it wasn't necessary. She wasn't aiming at me, she was aiming at the fire monster. The monster was caught in the flames and thrown back into the lava, it didn't resurface.

"Hey...I think I know you." I said in confusion. I think the other kids picked on her, but she seemed to be able to take care of herself. I had only chased off some bullies once.

Blaze stared at me with that same long, intelligent look she usually gave me. I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"You know, we're the only ones that can do these things. Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis. We can protect everyone, maybe even take Iblis down."

"He cannot be defeated." She said sadly, but she looked at me again, then nodded. "But, we can protect the others. He can be delayed, but I don't think..."

"We can always try." I urged. "Let's be partners then, Iblis will rue the day he threw me two hundred feet!"

Unexpectedly, she laughed. A nice, clear laugh like ringing bells, it echoed in my ears longer than was usual for any laugh. "Right." She agreed. Blaze smiled. "Partners?"

I shook my head, keeping my face serious. "No."

She blinked, confused. She turned her head to the side slightly.

I extended my hand, and she took it. Her grip was much warmer than mine, had to be in the 100s.

"Friends."


End file.
